Griselda
Professor Griselda is the Head of Discipline at Alfea. She teaches self-defense. Appearance Griselda is a brunette with brown eyes and straight hair in a short, sharp hairstyle and sharp glasses to match. She often wears a navy blue, smokey blue, or red sailor-type dress. Griseldafull.png|S1-7 Teachers S8E10 Full Body.png|S8 Personality Griselda is the assistant headmistress and head of discipline at Alfea; as such, she is very gruff and strict towards students, but is generally kind to all the fairies at the school as she is shown to care immensely for them. She also has a deep faith in the Alfea fairies as it was seen during one of the Trix's attacks on the school and she told them that "fairies do not fear witches". Pre-Series Griselda used to study at Alfea when she was young. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "Welcome to Magix!," she gives all the freshman fairies an introduction to Alfea by going over the rules and regulation of the school. Later, she is seen spying on the Winx as they head to Magix. When the Winx return to Alfea, she exposes Bloom for assuming the alias of "Veranda" and is ready to reprimand her after Bloom reveals she is from Earth, but Faragonda commends Bloom for her dream of being a real fairy and spares her of punishment. After the Winx return to their dorms, Griselda comments that she did not think that any fairies were left on Earth. In "Date with Disaster," Griselda clears away all the smoke the Winx caused by neglecting the roast in the oven. Flora brings a fire extinguisher, falls down, and accidentally sprays Griselda with foam from the extinguisher. In "Friends in Need,"She has Faragonda punish the Winx for having broken into Cloud Tower by having all their powers removed and giving them the task of cleaning the whole of Alfea without any magic. In "Honor above All," Griselda ordered Bloom to follow her into Faragonda's office. She reprimanded her for falling asleep and did not take her excuse very well. Faragonda however, stopped her from rebuking any further on Bloom's condition and asked her to summon the adviser committee. In "The Fall of Magix," Griselda comforts Bloom with a cup of hot milk after Bloom had come back from Gardenia. She was shocked to hear from that the Dragon's Flame had been stolen from her. She also notified Faragonda that the Army of Darkness had swarmed the east wing. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen laughing loudly at the party celebrating the defeat of the Trix, looking very happy. |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen with all the teachers as they reopened the school and presented the now repaired tower that was destroyed during the invasion. She was also present when the Winx, minus Bloom, assaulted Professor Avalon and had to explain to the teachers what they had been doing. In the "Crypt of the Codex" she taught her students self defense against dark magic. Alfea intensified the fairies' training after finding out Lord Darkar's existence, needing a break Aisha suggests they head out for awhile. Bloom, Musa, Stella and Aisha head to Earth and while at a dance club Musa and Aisha ran into some delinquents who saw them use magic, despite Stella and Bloom's timing and helping the two out of the club, they all ended up being cornered. Griselda and Faragonda found out about their little trip and appeared before the delinquents could get to the Winx and cast a spell on them causing them to pass out. The girls' rejoiced but Griselda was not pleased with their decision. They returned to Faragonda's office and Griselda wastes no time in lecturing them, Faragonda then assigns them their punishment. Griselda attends Musa's concert at Red Fountain with Saladin, Faragonda, Griffin, Wizgiz, Palladium, and DuFour. She also sings along with everyone when Stormy attacks Musa's father. In "The Time for Truth", Griselda and Professor Avalon sets up an intense exercise for the Winx, minus Flora and Aisha, they sprinkle the willow leaf powder onto them, copying parts of their vital energy. A creature then manifests and Griselda explains that it is a persona of all four of them and they must battle it. The Winx were able defeat it and Griselda praises them. Francis then tells them that there is a message from Pixie Village and all of them go to Faragonda's office. She watches Flora heal the Tree of Life and jokes about solutions growing on trees. |-|Season 3= Griselda has a relative minor role in this season, but has been in several episodes. She is still her strict self, but shows compassion for her students. When Aisha and the Winx arrived from Andros, Griselda is worried about Aisha's blindness and directs all of them to Faragonda's office. After Aisha has been healed, Griselda is happy, but snaps into her strict self and issues the Winx a consequence. Griselda helped fight back the witches when they had attacked Alfea. She is proud of the Winx for saving the school's magic and scrolls, but is upset that Faragonda went missing. As the Winx set off to find Faragonda, Griselda bids them good luck while looking worried. When Tecna was assumed dead, Timmy did not give up on searching for her and soon found a link to her and so everyone heads to the Omega Dimension. Griselda alerts Faragonda of their departure. In the episode "The Snake's Lair", Bloom returns to Alfea after earning her Enchantix on Pyros. Griselda greets her and have a chat with her and Faragonda before Bloom asks for permission to leave again, in order to assist in the search for Tecna. Griselda then sets up a training exercise for Enchantix fairies and observes the Winx as they work through it, she also witnesses Bloom losing control of her Enchantix and falling. After Valtor made Cloudtower disappear and challenged the head of the magic schools, Griselda was present at a meeting with the other teachers discussing about Faragonda's decision to accept Valtor's challenge. Valtor releases the spell of the elements after the Trix taunted him, Griselda alerts Saladin, Griffin and Faragonda who were in her office, that Magix was being bombarded by earthquakes. She then heads out to the forest that was set a blazed near Alfea with the Winx and tried to extinguish it but failed. And thus, the Winx were sent to stop the spell of elements and was successful, Griselda welcomed them back. |-|Season 4= In the fourth season, she only appears in the first episode, introducing the Winx girls as being new teachers at Alfea, and during the attack of the Wizards of the Black Circle, when she is forced back into the school by Ogron's spell. |-|Season 5= She is seen with the other teachers as Faragonda welcomed the students back. After Tritannus greatly strengthened the Trix's powers, they went to Alfea and tried to destory the Winx in Alfea's archive, Griselda and Faragonda entered the archive after hearing all the commotion and sees Sky fall onto the floor, unconscious. Her appearance also caused the Trix to flee. She was also present during the Christmas episode and also in the episode "Trix Tricks", watching the wind rider competition. In the thirteenth episode, Griselda is seen with Faragonda and Palladium in the simulator room as she reports the Winx's progress on mastering their Harmonix powers to Faragonda. After a triumphant battle against Tritannus, Griselda is seen attending the celebration being held on Andros. *Winx Club - Episode 523 |-|Season 6= Griselda appears in the second episode assigning the new students their rooms. She also went to check up on Stella and the girls in their room. Since Stella's boutique is a secret she hid it from her and Griselda did not notice anything out of the ordinary. She is also seen with the other teachers as Faragonda introduces Daphne as the school's new history of magic teacher. She also had no idea it was Faragonda's one hundredth year as headmistress. And even though there was a party, she still kept her strict demeanor. After the disappearance of the pixies, Griselda came to check up on the ones who were staying with the Winx in Stella's room, she questioned Stella on her actions when she was seen watering large bushes and reminded her that studying should be her priority instead. When the Winx returned from Linphea, they were in Daphne's class, but she was not present. Griselda came in and asked where she was. In The Lost Library, Griselda comes in and tells the Winx that Faragonda has summoned them to the History of magic classroom. In Broken Dreams, Griselda was doing an inspection check through the halls, and goes to investigate the sound of classical music playing. She comes across the magical gymnasium, where the Winx and the Specialists were training. Aisha proudly tells Griselda about the official opening of her gymnasium, and the latter believes Fairies and Specialists working out together seems a bit inappropriate. Aisha argues that it's something they need as distraction ever since Bloom left. Griselda admits that with Bloom gone, everyone had been feeling a bit down, so she leaves them to their business. |-|Season 7= |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= When Bloom and Stella arrived at Alfea, she stopped the two, and demanded who Bloom was and why she was here, but Faragonda told her that Bloom's on her list, since she knows her. |-|The Battle for Magix= When Bloom came back, she was shocked to hear that the Trix had taken her Dragon's Flame. |-|The Shadow Phoenix= After the Phoenix is defeated, she is seen toasting with Faragonda. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= She is seen at the ceremony during which the Winx graduate, later on during the battle against Mandragora, where she tells Stella and Tecna to go back inside Alfea for safety, and Stella disobeys her, telling Griselda that she is no longer the teacher of the Winx and that they don't have to obey her orders. And when Mandragora attacks the three of them, Griselda attempts to protect Stella and Tecna against Mandragora but is unable to face the witch's attack and finally collapses. She appears again before and during the reconstruction of Alfea as being mildly injured. Finally she attends the ball at the royal palace of Domino after its revival. |-|Magical Adventure= She was seen when all the fairies lose their powers and she then runs to Faragonda's office. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= She tells the Winx to come outside to meet the new students at Alfea. Later, in Headmistress Faragonda office, she was standing beside her chair and used some unknown teleporting power that opened the portal to Oblivion. At the ending the movie, she is seen at the Winx's concert and was holding Kiko. Magical Abilities As the teacher of self defense, Griselda is well-versed in defense magic. As a fairy she may also know first-level spells all fairies can learn such as, telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *'Air Roll-ups:' clears away the smoke after the Winx left the kitchen unattended. Used in Season 1 Episode 5. *'Barrier Absorb:' absorbs attacks, and was used against Stella's Sunup Attack in Season 2 Episode 10. *'Reflect Shield:' this spell reflects the opponent's attack, it was used against Stella's Full Power Sundown in Season 2 Episode 10. *'Fer Midex:' a shield that blocks and holds attacks, used against Tecna, Flora and Amaryl's attacks. Used in Season 2 Episode 10. *'Enversio Cinosmab:' absorbs attack, cancelled Musa's soundwave. Used in Season 2 Episode 10. *'Raivus Sombnus:' a spell used alongside Faragonda to put the delinquents to sleep. Used in Season 2 Episode 13. *'Fire Extinguish:' this was used to try and extinguish the fire set ablaze on the forest surrounding Alfea by Valtor but failed. Used in Season 3 Episode 25. Trivia *Griselda might have been inspired by Professor Minerva McGonagall and Caretaker Argus Filch from the ''Harry Potter'' series. **Griselda's strict but caring personality and her loyalty to Faragonda appear to have been inspired by Professor McGonagall **Griselda's extremely strict measures as the Head of Discipline of Alfea appears to have been inspired by those of Argus Filch. *The name "Griselda" is of German origin and means "dark battle" or "grey maiden warrior". *Even though she is a minor character, she has appeared in every season and movie so far. *Her Cinélume voice actress, Susan Glover, also voices Queen Nebula. *It is unknown how Griselda is not as old as Faragonda as both were seen at Alfea when Faragonda was only a student. *In "The Golden Butterfly," it is revealed that Griselda was Faragonda's roommate after Kalshara left Alfea. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Allies Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Alfea Staffs Category:Alfea Students Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Winx on Ice Category:Recurring Characters